The Paranormal Chase
by Matt Smith
Summary: Detective Parkman will face his true fears...


**The Paranormal Chase**

_By Matt Smith_

It had been only five minutes into the chase. The suspect had ducked down the ally. "Freeze!" Detective Parkman yelled at the suspect. But it was no use. The man just kept running. Parkman followed. He'd radioed for backup, but they'd take too long. He ran as fast as he could, but the suspect was fast. Unlike any normal human being.

The suspect suddenly ran into a warehouse. Parkman quickly took out his radio. "This is detective Parkman. The suspect has entered a warehouse on 7th and Norman street. Continuing Pursuit. Over."

Parkman approached the warehouse entrance with his gun drawn. It was dark inside. He pushed the door open and carefully peered in. It was too dark. He took out his flashlight and looked in again. The room was empty. He stepped inside and looked around, listening for any sign of the suspect.

Parkman walked through a door and found himself in a short hall. At the end, was another room. There was a light on inside that room. He began to make his way to the room. Suddenly the door slammed shut. He spun around. There was a dozen different voices suddenly whispering, nonsense. Suddenly behind him, the door swung open and slammed shut again, cause Parkman to jump.

He spun around again and suddenly the door vanished before his eyes. A brick wall appeared before him, in place of the door. Writing was suddenly splattered across it. It read: LOOK BEHIND YOU DETECTIVE

Parkman turned slowly again, and suddenly a figure leaped out of the shadows at him. He fell backwards - and stumbled through the door. The light flickered as he stood. The voices had stopped. The hall looked like it had when he had entered it. He turned around and looked in the room.

In the center was a chair, under the flickering light. In the chair, was a man. He had blood trickling down the side of his head. Parkman held his pistol at the ready and took a step towards it. He was sweating profusely now. As he came only a few steps away from the chair, the dead man suddenly opened his eyes and stood up straight. He turned to Parkman and Snarled. "You will die." The man hissed. Parkman pointed his pistol at the man.

But as Parkman blinked the man was suddenly back to his originally position in the chair. Parkman shook his head and rubbed his eyes. _I'm losing it…_

He stepped around the man carefully and took out his radio again. "Dispatch, this is Detective Parkman, I've got a man down… In that ware house…" He trailed off as he stared at the body. He only got static back. "Dispatch… do you copy?"

Still static. "Damn."

Parkman ran out of the room, Pistol held ready. He found himself at a stairwell. He began to run down it, until he reached the end of it. He found himself in the basement area. There were catwalks all around him. He stepped forward, now ready for anything. He stepped to the edge and looked down. It was a long way down… and the only was down was a series of ladders.  
He began to climb, slowly, but surely. As he reached the bottom of the 2nd ladder, he turned and suddenly he was force back and pinned to the ladder.

He let out a yelp of pain. At the same time, the same man from the chair, walked towards him, he snarled at Parkman again, and muttered the same words. "You will die." He walked into Parkman and suddenly vanished. He was suddenly released. He took a moment and climbed down the rest of the ladders. He saw another door and moaned in annoyance. When would they stop?

He walked over to the door and took a breath. Then he opened the door and glanced inside. It was pitch black inside. He shined his flashlight inside. IT was a small empty storage room. He stepped inside. He flashed his light across a sign. **BACK ALLY EXIT.** Parkman nodded. "I've got you now…" He took a step into the center of the room. Suddenly a light flashed on, casting shadows around the room. Moving shadows. _We see you! We are coming for you! You won't stop us!_ The voices again!

Park held his head and began to stumble toward the exit. A large shadow stood over him and suddenly the light went out. He fell out into the ally. He stood back up and looked down the ally. The suspect stood, staring blankly at him. "Freeze! Police!" Parkman yelled. The Suspect turned and ran out of sight.

Parkman sighed. "I said Stop!" He began to run after the suspect. But halfway down the ally, the world began to cave in on it's self. The concrete and gravel, and dirt, and sand, and bricks, and trees, and grass, and every other element, began to crumbled and then turned toward Parkman, like a tidal wave in the ocean.


End file.
